rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Priceless Charms
Messiah Caste Details Favored Abilities: Presence, Investigation, Occult, Integrity, ? Caste Mark: A shimmering green, Diamond shaped gem in the forehead. Anima Banner: Anima Power: General Titan Charms The First Priceless Emerald Excellency The Emerald Queen's devotion to helping others is eclipsed only by her unwavering faith in her own perfection. She knows that she is sublime, and in her endless kindness Priceless Emerald grants others the privilege of worshiping her. This is not hypocrisy, as she is her own most devout priest. Despite this, her religion is not a narcissistic one for her love is universal and indiscriminate. Priceless is merely proud enough to believe that by praying to her one is doing the best they can to enrich themselves. She is equally myopic, unable to notice when actions targeted at her own amusement bring harm to those she would rather bring salvation. To that effect, following the Emerald Queen is a mixed blessing. Priceless Emerald views herself as a rare jewel. It is her solemn duty to enrich others through her presence. Moreover the worship of Priceless is not one of universal truth or deep philosophy but a simple cult of personality. Convinced of her own perfection, Priceless Emerald sets few tenants, opting to handle any crisis amongst her faith, for their could be no better answer to the problems of others than her personal intervention. She is arbitrary and prone to whimsy, engaging in apparent cruelty or sadism as the thought strikes her, though she is sure to transform her victims' preferences until they enjoy such actions, for the Emerald Queen hates bringing misery onto others. The suffering these actions might inflict is beyond her to grasp. This excellency may enhance any action to spread faith or to boast of the user's own greatness. Likewise, it may be used to freely alter or control one's followers, for it is the Emerald Queen's duty to move her loyal pieces as she sees fit. This excellency may not be used to enhance any action of introspection or self doubt, including to benefit a policy which the user has acted against in the past. To admit that a new path is preferable, Priceless Emerald would need to accept that her old one was wrong. Priceless Emerald Mythos Exultant Sorcerous Initiation of Priceless Emerald Ascendency Mantle of Priceless Emerald Priceless Emerald Charm Trees Impenetrable Diamond Ego Cost: 1m; Mins: Essence 2; Type: Permanent Keywords: Combo-OK, Social Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: None The Emerald Queen knows well her own perfection. Much like a beautiful diamond her faith in her abilities is unshatterable. The Infernal may reflexively spend 1m to perfectly defend againstany mental influence which would cause her to second guess herself in any way. Attempts to make her feel guilty, to make her recognize that a plan was flawed, as well as tactics such as intimidation are all valid uses of this charm. Basking in Reflected Brilliance Cost: 1m ; Mins: Essence 2; Type: Reflexive Keywords: Combo-OK Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Impenetrable Diamond Ego A candle's light is reflected in the eyes of all who behold it. Were that candle aware it could certainly see how bright it is and how entranced its viewers were. Priceless Emerald boasts a far more brilliant glow than any mere candle and may readily see how others view her. The infernal need only activate this charm and spend a single mote to know precisely how deeply those in her presence admire her. This knowledge not only informs the infernal of any relative intimacies, urges and motivations but also of how the current emotional states of others, whether they adore, love, worship or even lust after her. Unfortunately a gemstone cannot understand how others might look on it with anything short of admiration. Therefore this charm provides no information whatsoever about negative feelings toward its user. Endlessly Admired Gemstone Cost: -(5m, 1wp) ; Mins: Essence 2; Type: Permanent/Reflexive Keywords: Obvious, Social, Servitude Duration: Permanent/One Scene Prerequisite Charms: Impenetrable Diamond Ego None may sit beside an invaluable gem without coveting it. Likewise none may withstand the presence of the Emerald Queen without coming to adore her. Upon purchasing this charm, the infernal is considered to count as a pseudo-environmental hazard which effects everyone who sees her and possesses an interval of ten minutes. Rather than using a stamina+resistence roll at difficulty of trauma, the victims instead compare their Dodge MDV to the infernal's charisma. Those who fail the roll treat the ten minutes of contact as a scene spent building an intimacy of absolute worshipful obedience to the Infernal. At essence 5, the infernal may repurchase this charm, gaining the ability to reflexively activate it as a scene-long bonus for 5m, 1wp. Used this way, the interval for the effect is reduced to 1 action. Flawless Radiant Smile Cost: 6m, 1wp ; Mins: Essence 3; Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK, Social, Emotion, Compulsion Duration: Instant (Indefinite) Prerequisite Charms: Endlessly Admired Gemstone The Emerald Queen knows that amongst the many gifts she may hand out, the most valuable is a word of encouragement or praise. Coming from her such words are naturally the highest honor a lesser being may obtain in its life. Accordingly the Gemstone Tyrant makes sure that others take her praise as seriously it should be taken. This charm supplements any charisma based social attack aimed at praising another being. The Emerald Queen would never demean her praise with insincerity. Anything from a pat on the head to a few words of encouragement to a grandiloquent speech and ceremony suffice as grounds to use this charm. If the infernal successfully defeats the targets MDV, the effects of this charm are twofold. Firstly, the target finds themselves feeling upbeat and reenergized for the remainder of the scene. They find themselves happier and more confident in their place in the world as an Emotion effect. Secondly, whichever action earned the target of this charm was praise becomes a compulsion. The target of this charm obtains an intimacy of religious devotion to performing and mastering the action which earned her praise, regardless of whether it was a specific task, a form of speech, etc. Resisting this Unnatural Mental Influence costs 3wp, though the Emerald Queen finds the thought that someone might reject her praise absurd. Sharply-Cut Penance Imposition Cost: 6m, 1wp ; Mins: Essence 3; Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK, Social, Emotion, Compulsion Duration: Instant (Indefinite) Prerequisite Charms: Endlessly Admired Gemstone As the Goddess rewards, so too must she punish. This is most often a necessary act Emerald undertakes to guide the disobedient of her flock along a better path. Occassionally this is merely an action the Gemstone Tyrant engages on a whim, though she retains the utmost faith that such whims are equally enlightening as any necessary punishment she hands out. After all, she knows, If such acts did not prove for the greater good, someone as wise and compassionate as her wouldn't be undertaking them. In this way, the Gemestone Tyrant shapes her followers like jewels, cutting away undesirable parts to make them mirror her own splendor in some small way. This charm aids any attempt to punish or condemn another. Not only is that target filled with a sense of self-loathing for the remainder of the scene as an emotion effect, but they also receive an intimacy of disgust for whatever behavior or thoughts earned them such just punishment in the first place. This imposed self-loathing vanishes if the target receives the infernal's forgiveness during the scene. Resisting this effect normally costs 3wp. The Offensive Coal Cost: 3m ; Mins: Essence 3; Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK, Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Sharply-Cut Penance Imposition There is no greater crime than that which disturbs the Priceless Emerald. That the universe allows that such things be hidden from her shows its profound wrongness. Luckily her power might overcome such. This charm supplements an investigation roll to interrogate someone who Emerald believes may have perpretated some act which disturbs her, attempting to learn whether they are guilty or not. Doing so does not necessarily obvious to the target. Asking leading questions, or incidentally asking for vaguely related details is enough to garner absolute evidence. If successful, the infernal learns the specific nature of the act, when it occured, who participated and any and all victims as well as other relevant details to the crime. This power is automatically successful against any attempt to resist without magic and gives the user Essence automatic successes in situations where it is opposed by some form of magic. However, this charm's power is limited by the accused's knowledge. A man who honestly believes he has not done some action will not register as guilty and those fooled into believing they perpetrated a given crime will seem to be truly vile. At essence 5, the infernal may repurchase the charm. By naming or describing the accused, Emerald may flawlessly determine the guilt of any individual within her domain. While their true name is not needed, Emerald must have a specific target in mind to investigate. Asking for "The murderer" does not work while asking for "That man from the coffee shop in the blue shirt" would. Used this way, Emerald not only learns the details above, but the present location of the accused if they are guilty. The Judgement of Diamonds Cost: 7m 1wp ; Mins: Essence 3; Type: Simple Keywords: Combo-OK, Duration: Instant, shaping, compulsion Prerequisite Charms: The Offensive Coal It is the unfortunate nature of coals to offend, to be dark and disgusting. But with the right application of pressure they become diamonds. SO might those who have by their nature offended the Gemstone tyrant be made into something of worth An infernal with this charm may pay its cost upon successfully judging another with the Offensive Coal. The Infernal then shapes the target in an appropriate manner as befits the crime. Soot from Coal Cost: 5m ; Mins: Essence 3; Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK, Duration: Instant, Prerequisite Charms: The Offensive Coal Not all offenses against the Emerald Queen have a readily available source, but her capacity to root out that which offenders her is surprisingly extensive An infernal with this charm may activate it to automatically succeed on any mundane investigation action in which she has some evidence for and which offends her personally. If the offender has used some mystical aid in hiding his crimes from the infernal instead this adds automatic successes equal to the infernal's essence /p> Sapphire Insight Cost: 10m ; Mins: Essence 5; Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK, Duration: Instant, Prerequisite Charms: Soot from Coal The Gemstone tyrant has honed her insight to truly unnatural levels as long as she holds passion for a subject she may seemingly pull information from nothing An infernal with this charm may activate it to gain a hint from the ST. A Remembrance of Emeralds Cost: 10m, 1wp ; Mins: Essence 4; Type: Simple Keywords: Combo-OK, Sorcerous, Servitude, Touch, Shaping Duration: Instant (Indefinite) Prerequisite Charms: Flawless Radiant Smile, Sharply-Cut Penance Imposition The Emerald Queen knows that, for her worshipers, obedience should be its own reward. In accordance with this principle, she grants her followers a blessing. Laying a hand on their forehead, the Emerald Queen grants her followers a great benediction. From that point on, her chosen follower carry a perception that the Emerald Queen is following them endlessly, looking over their shoulders and judging their work. Every act of obedience earns the follower a jolt of pleasure. Every act of defiance produces a flicker of pain. These feelings are subtle, but build up over time as the Emerald Queen's followers come to appreciate the wisdom of her dictates. Every time the target of this charm engages in some activity that is in accordance with instructions from the Infernal or dictates laid down for the Infernal's cult counts as a scene spent building an intimacy of worshipful-addiction to Obeying the Infernal's demands. Any scene in which the target of this charm acts against the Infernal's dictates counts as one spent building an intimacy of disgust to “Acts Frowned Upon by the Mistress.” The target of this charm may spend 1wp to ignore the repercussions of a specific act, or 2wp to ignore the entire effect of this charm for one scene. Social magic can protect the victim from the effects of this charm, but momentary defenses cannot permanently remove the underlying cause without countermagic. Charms which cure ongoing mental influence such as Transcendent Hero's Meditation are the only other way to permanently cure this illness. Name Cost: 7m ; Mins: Essence 4; Type: Reflexive (Step 2) Keywords: Obvious, Social, Mirror (Majestic Radiant Presenceouch, Shaping Duration: One Scene Prerequisite Charms: Endlessly Admired Gemstone To dare try to strike Priceless Emerald is an unforgivable sin. The simple experience of being near the one they'd dare strike is enough to leave all but the cruelest of blasphemers impotent. This charm duplicates the effects of its mirror with the following exception. Instead of requiring a difficulty 2 valor roll as a means of resistance, the target can elect instead to roll compassion, attacking successfully if the roll fails. Diamonds in Sunlight Cost: 5m 1wp; Mins: Essence 2; Type: reflexive Keywords: Combo-OK Duration: One Scene Prerequisite Charms: Name Emerald's glittering radiance is such that it dazzles any attacker who dares look upon her. At the moment of their strike their world seems to shatter into brilliant light as the presence of Emerald distorts their perceptions. So fascinating is this phenomenon that her enemies simply pause or miss, seemingly of their own volition rather than any action of Emerald's. Accordingly the infernal may substitute their dodge MDV. replacing the normal statistics used to calculate it with charisma+presence+essence. A repurchase expands the effect, allowing the infernal to pay 8m, 1wp during step 2 of attack resolution to activate this charm reflexively as a perfect defense, gaining both the scene-long benefit and instantly negating a single attack. If the scene-long version of the charm is already active, this power may be invoked for a cost of 8m instead. Used this way, Diamonds in Sunlight suffers from the Flaw of the Emerald Queen The Flaw of the Emerald Queen: Emerald's presence and poise is staggering to behold. Accordingly any who see her cannot help but be drawn into her presence. Conversely, those who look not upon her visage are immune to charms bearing this flaw. An enemy who closes their eyes to avoid looking at Emerald, as well as purely natural phenomenon, unaware of her presence, such as a falling boulder or jagged rock, may circumvent this flaw. Scintillating Transit Flash Cost: 4m Mins: Essence 2; Type: Simple Keywords: Combo-OK Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Endlessly Admired Gemstone Priceless Emerald's grandeur is such that in the face of such glory, the crude boundaries the universe puts up cannot bar her. The infernal need only choose a location within (Charisma+Essence)X20 yards and she is there. No obstacles may bar the Infernal's path, though her end destination must have enough empty space available to accomodate her form. This spectacular movement is accompanied at both ends by a soundless flash of light and the appearance of a cloud of fine crystal dust that renders any attempt to use it stealthily impossible. This charm may not be used to enter or exit a god's sanctum, a sorcerer's manse or any other such forbidden place, though it may be activated freely to move from one part of such a place to another. This charm may not be used to enter or exit any place warded against teleportation. The infernal may repurchase this charm, gaining the ability to use it as reflexive (step 9), though the distance the infernal may travel in such instances is limited to (Charisma+Essence)X5 yards Category:Exalted: The Green Knights